A Semi-Christmas Story
by FightForTheFuture
Summary: I know that this will be like the third Christmas story, but I love the holiday! You can never get enough Christmas cheer, right?


**Here's a sorta, kinda Christmas story! Just a little thought I had while daydreaming during class. I wrote this instead of a final paper. HA! I'm a failure. Enjoy! :)**

They had done it a million times. After a particularly long, mentally, and emotionally challenging case, they'd head to their favorite bar, talk, laugh, take shots of bourbon, and share a taxi home. And everything had gone in that order until they climbed into the taxi. They sat on separate sides of the backseat, both peering out the window, when Angie felt Vega's hand move towards hers.

She looked over in suspicion, first to his hand, then at his face, and then back at his hand. He moved his hand the rest of the way to hers, only his pinky at first. It crossed over her pinky, and he waited for her to approve of the touch. She looked at his face again, slightly shocked, but moved her hand a little further under his. He took this motion as her approval, and took her fingers into his hand. Maybe the extra few shots had given them the courage to cross a new line. Maybe it was just about damn time.

But they said nothing about it that night or the next day or the next. They never spoke of it.

Things were normal for months, tough cases, late nights, witty banter, harmless flirting. And then Angie got a cold.

She had texted him Monday morning saying she had gotten sick over the weekend and wouldn't make it in that day. That afternoon, he showed up to her house with soup and Dayquil in hand.

"Oscar, what in God's name are you doing here?" Angie asked, making an attempt to fix her nappy hair while trying to hold on to the blanket she had wrapped around her without him noticing. He did, and he caught the blanket as it began to fall down her arm.

"You said you were sick and I know that Manny is still at college. Thought I'd bring you some soup and cold meds."

"Oh lord, what am I? Nine? I'm fine." Angie replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well I can just go and take my homemade soup with me…"

"Hey! I didn't say that I don't appreciate the gesture!" Angie responded quickly, reaching out for the Tupperware container he had in his hand.

Oscar smiled and said, "I thought you might. Now go lay down! I'll bring some to you."

She went back to the couch and leaned against its arm, setting herself up to eat. He came into the living room carrying two bowls, one for him and one for her. He handed her a bowl and then pulled a blanket over her legs.

They spent the rest of the night eating their soup and watching t.v. Angie really did appreciate his gesture, and she liked knowing that someone cared that she was sick. She was independent, but she always got strangely lonely when she was sick—like even on her worst days, no one would be there for her. But he was.

When it was time for bed, she shuffled into her bedroom, with him following closely behind. She pulled her covers back and crawled into bed. She fixed her pillows and leaned back as Oscar pulled her covers up to her shoulders.

He leaned back and gave her a small, telling smile. Then he leaned towards her, slowly, and gave her a tender kiss on her forehead. She smiled, quickly, trying to stop before he could see her face. But he saw.

Oscar began, "Well, I guess I should-"

"Actually, could you stay? I, I –uhh-"

"Of course Ang. I'll just be right in there on the couch."

She didn't know how to tell him that she didn't want to be alone tonight, but she didn't have to. He knew, and he stayed. And though she slept soundly during the night, she was glad he stayed. In the morning she was feeling better and he made her scrambled eggs. He went home to get ready for work and she did the same.

And they said nothing about him staying that night. They never spoke of it.

Again, life was normal. The cases were hard as usual, but now it was the holiday season, which meant what it always meant: the annual Christmas party.

The department usually avoided having it on Christmas, rather scheduling it a week or so before, and this year was no different. The parties were normally pretty lame, but if Angie went, Vega went, and vice versa. Free alcohol was also a draw.

Oscar arrived at the party first, as per usual, dressed to the nines, as per usual. But tonight, Angie was the stunner.

They held the party in a large meeting room the precinct due to lack of funding. When Angie exited the elevator, all eyes were on her. She wore a dark red, long sleeve dress, cut just above her knees. It was form fitting, with lace on the outside. All the rage among the kids these days. Though she normally wasn't shy, she attempted to hide her face behind her blonde curls. The stares were a little too much tonight.

Except for one.

She looked up and saw Oscar staring, just like everyone else, but he wasn't so intimidating. His eyes were filled with care and admiration and, what's that word again? Ah yes, love. His stare was comforting; he was home.

She approached him quickly, hoping that the others would avert their stares to someone or something else.

Oscar smiled at her when she reached him and said, "Angie, you look … stunning. Absolutely stunning."

Angie blushed only slightly. He had complimented her many times before, but never with such firmness. He wanted her to know that she was stunning. And she felt it.

The moment was cut short when she heard a "Ow ow!" approaching her. She didn't even have to look before she turned.

"Hi, Betty, you look pretty hot yourself." Angie said, turning to face the red-head.

"Meh, well, I think it's gone to waste. I thought the firefighters were supposed to be here this year!"

"Hmm, maybe someone warned them that you were on the hunt." Oscar chimed in.

"My reputation precedes me!" Betty exclaimed excitedly. Then turning to look for prey, she spotted a stare, but not one towards her.

"Oh, Angie, don't look now, but I think Cross is remembering what you look like naked."

Angie turned to Betty with wide eyes, hitting her on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Why couldn't you just say he's staring like a normal person! Now we all have this awful mental image…"

"You two together?" Betty replied, "Imagining you two together is far from an awful image-"

"Bettyyyy! Maybe you should stay away from the red and green jello shots, huh?" Angie suggested.

"Meh, that's no fun. I'm off to find myself a Christmas gift. Text me if you see any eye candy."

And like that, Betty was gone. Angie rolled her eyes and turned to face Vega. However, he wasn't focused on her, his stare was set on Mark, who had looked away by now. Angie felt a small fire begin in her belly. Was he jealous of Mark's stare? Was he jealous that Mark had seen her naked and he had not? Angie had never thought things like this before, but Oscar's recent behavior had her wondering about his feelings.

"Uh, Oscar."

He quickly turned back to face her, not trying particularly hard to hide his distaste for Cross. After Cross was suspended, he returned to the force. Not as a Captain this time, but in another unit. Vega was happy about this, happy that he didn't have to see his smug face around anymore.

Angie tried to ease the tension.

"Let's get some mini corn dogs, what do ya say?" He simply nodded and followed her to the table of appetizers.

They found a place to sit and silently munched on their mini corn dogs and mini tacos. Vega hadn't seen Cross around since he gave him the best death glare he could muster. Whether they were together or not, Angie was his.

He noticed Angie watching a few people dance and decided to take a leap. He had been doing that lately.

"Would you like to dance?" He was standing in front of her with his hand outstretched now. She smiled and placed her hand in his. He surprised her when he spun her towards the temporary dance floor, catching her when she stumbled slightly.

Just like in any good movie or awkward high school dance, the music slowed the second they stabilized themselves from Angie's trip. Angie wrapped her right hand around Oscar's shoulder, placing it on the back of his neck, her other hand in his. He put his left hand around her waist and kept it up high like any gentleman would.

They swayed to the music and Angie turned her head to face his, somewhat burying her face in his neck. He fought off a shiver that arose from her breath on his skin.

"You really do look beautiful tonight." He whispered.

"Thank you Oscar, you're sweet."

Oscar spotted Cross again and said, "He's staring again."

Angie buried her face further into her neck, thankful that she hadn't worn taller shoes.

"It's okay, Oscar," she reassured him, her middle finger now tracing figure eights onto his neck. "He and I have gotten closure now. He can't hurt me. You don't have to protect me."

Oscar nodded, knowing that she was right, but he couldn't help his need to protect her. Originally it was part of the job, now it was deeper than that.

The dance ended too soon, and both hoped that no one (other than Cross) had really noticed how close they were on the dance floor. Though neither of them had anything to drink, Oscar offered to take her home.

They said nothing during the ride home. When they reached Angie's house, Oscar opened the door for Angie and noticed a tear rolling down her face.

"Angie," he asked anxiously, shutting the car door. "What's wrong?" She shook her head and attempted to walk to her door, but he stood in front of her and stopped her, wiping the tear from her face.

She shook her head again, forced her way past him, and walked to her door. He let her open it, but followed her in.

"Angie, please tell me what's wrong." He begged as he closed the door.

She threw her coat onto the couch, turned to him, and replied:

"I-I don't. I'm confused, Oscar."

"What do you mean, Angie?" He replied, taking two steps closer to her. She put her hands in front of her to stop him, and placed them on his chest when he reached her.

Staring at her hands, she said, "Months ago, you held my hand in that cab, and never said anything. Then you came over and took care of me when I was sick. And then tonight, the compliments, the jealousy. I don't know how to take it. I…"

She paused, pushing her hair out of her face and looking up to face him. "I don't want to feel anything I shouldn't. I don't want to be let down."

He took her hands into his and said, "Angie, I'm not trying to confuse you. I was trying to slowly show you how I really feel."

She looked into his eyes and nodded, knowing what he meant. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek as he pulled away.

"I love you," he whispered, shrugging slightly, looking into her eyes again. They both knew. This wasn't news, it was just vocalized.

She whispered, "I love you too," back, nodding her head and leaning towards him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him.

When they let go, they both leaned back, looking into one another's eyes. Their eyes said everything. Both of them showed traces of worry, anxiety, familiarity, and love. Their eyes were filled with love. Vega leaned toward her face slowly, still looking into her eyes. He let his nose slide across hers, both closing their eyes at the contact. They took one last breath before he closed the distance. He kissed her lips, soft and sweet, like any first kiss should be. Then they pulled back and went back to touching noses and foreheads. He opened his eyes and saw her smile.

He smiled too and leaned in again, covering her lips with his and kissing her like he meant it.


End file.
